


The Wooing of the Prat

by A_Diamond



Series: Camelot Drabble prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Kink, Snark, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story (of sorts) across five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooing of the Prat

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble prompt: Valentine's Day Card

14th February, 2012  
  
_Arthur,_

_???_

_Love,  
   Merlin_

* * *

14th February, 2013  
  
_My Dearest Mr. Pratdragon,_

_I'll stop the daily flower_  
_couriers if you stop telling our_  
_friends I slept with your father._  
_You're a sick man and I expect_  
_you to pay for the therapy I'll_  
_need from that mental image._

_Seriously, gross.  
   Merlin_

  
**Magic Ears,**

**Deal, but only if you keep up the**  
**weekly chocolates. I particularly**  
**enjoy the caramel ones, and if I get**  
**one more box filled with nothing but**  
**almond clusters I'm going to give the**  
**creepy guy from the mail room your**  
**mobile number and home address.**

**Arthur**

* * *

14th February, 2014  
  
_Arthur's cock,_

_Stop pretending you don't want me._  
_Everyone knows you want me._  
_**Morgana** can see that you want me,_  
_and she hates me._

_Looking forward to your visit,  
   Merlin's arse_

_P.S. Thank you for saving me from_  
_Cedric, even though it was your_  
_fault he stalked me in the first place._  
_Prat._  


  
**Yes, all right. It will be a chore, but**  
**I suppose I can see my way to**  
**buggering you vigorously. Only way**  
**to shut you up, I imagine.**  


* * *

14th February, 2015  
  
_Arthur,_

_And you say I never have good_  
_ideas. You've kept it up remarkably_  
_well for a bloke who claims to find me_  
_annoying._

_Lust,_  
   Merlin  


  
**Merlin, you are annoying. Since**  
**you've finally learned to stop trying**  
**to talk with your mouth full, however,**  
**I have hopes that you may yet be**  
**salvageable.**

**Hopes, Merlin, not expectations.**

**P.S. After last night, gags are no**  
**longer negotiable. It's large, it's red,**  
**and it locks in place. Be very nice to**  
**me.**  


* * *

14th February, 2016  
  
_My prat,_

_I really do love you, you know._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_< 3 Merlin_  


  
**You're disgustingly sappy. I knew  
this was a mistake.**

**I love you, too.  
** **Arthur**  



End file.
